Heartwarming Kitchen Memories
by merder4lifetime
Summary: What could have been... for Meredith & Derek...and Grey's Anatomy beloved characters post season 8
1. Chapter 1

_A/N 9/27/12 – Regrettably, Grey's plane crashed happened. Yet… one wonders about what could have been. Couple hours' contemplation of Meredith & Derek (therapy writing) scenes we will never see unfold._

_**Heartwarming Kitchen Memories **_

"Daddy…pease…tells … stowy…more time…"

"Zola," Derek smiled at his three year old daughter, "what if I tell you another story."

"Pease … daddy… me like itchen …stowy…"

"Please uncle Derek," pleaded the dark haired little girl in pigtails, "it's so silly cause you not know Zola has kitchen in her hair," and both little girls, not too far apart, in age burst into giggles before Sofia added, "and I knows kitchen is cocina…cause my daddy tolds mommy I gots to say words in Spanish."

"I knows," Zola's speech reflected longer pauses, a lingering, albeit much improved, reflection of her hydrocephalus condition; one for which Meredith and Derek had solicited the best medical advice in the country. "Cocina…" she giggled, delighting Derek this little girl sounded so much like her mother, "cause Mamma… tolds me."

"Your mamma's very smart," Derek glanced across at Meredith and met her gaze, smiling at her calm demeanor as they sat at her old kitchen table surrounded by kids.

Zola nodded in agreement. "Mamma's bestest … right daddy…cause…she knows all…biggest biggest things…"

Derek smiled indulgently at his daughter's biggest biggest things expression; she'd yet to master saying the word everything. But, her progress was a blessing.

"Zola," Sofia said, "aunt Merdith knows every…thing… like Aunt Bailey," and three little heads nodded in agreement, the youngest of the three totally oblivious to what his cousin and half-sister were saying or giggling at, but simply mimicked their actions followed by his own baby giggles as he dropped a baby bottle and toy to the floor.

"Silly…baby…" Zola said to her baby cousin, and both she and his sister, momentarily forgot about the story requested be repeated.

"You ok," Derek smiled at Meredith as he picked up the items dropped by the gurgling baby before standing behind her, and tenderly massaged her shoulders.

"I'm good," she reached to place her hand over his and squeezed gently. "Relax."

"Easy for you to say," he teased.

"Seriously," she turned her face slightly to meet his gaze and raised an eyebrow.

"I can't help it if you're an over-achiever," he teased again, and nuzzled her neck.

"Mamma," Zola demanded attention, "you tells stowy…"

Meredith smiled at her and said, "Zola, Daddy tells better stories."

Derek reached for Zola and sat her on the table facing Meredith. "You bestest Mamma…" Zola placed her small hands on Meredith's cheek and leaned in to kiss her.

"Aunt Merdith," Sofia, whose vocabulary and speech, in spite of being a few months younger, was more advanced than Zola's at this stage, used tiny persuasive powers. "You tell bestest story bout Zola's kitchen, cause you fix hair really good," the little girl smiled in anticipation of what usually resulted in playing dress up and going home with new hairstyles and all sorts of girly accessories.

Derek's mock pout had Meredith rolling her eyes as he lifted his seven month god child from the highchair. "We're going to go play and talk about men stuff, aren't we?"

"Daddy…" Zola smiled at him, actually batting her lashes. "Me wuvs you...you stay."

"Uncle Derek," Sofia pulled on his hand, "you and my baby brother stay…ok?"

"I think," he teased them. "I'll just leave you girls alone… since I don't tell the story as good as…"

"Derek," Meredith shook her head and interrupted him. "Stop pouting, Zola's just a baby…"

"Mamma," Zola corrected, "me no baby…"

Meredith agreed, "that's right, you're my beautiful big girl."

"Mamma," Zola touched her face. "Sofia…big girl too…"

"Yes," Meredith smiled at them both, "and beautiful."

"Cause…Granma says…all little chil…children are beau…ti…ful…"

"That's right Zo-zo," Meredith agreed, using the tender nickname.

"And Granma says Sophia and Zola are beau…ti…ful…bless…what's word Daddy?"

"Blessings," Derek's eyes misted as he recalled the bonding between his mother and child, "and tiny miracles."

"Ok," Zola redirected her mother's attention; enough of evading the story she loved to hear over and over, much like Sofia, because it ended up being girly playtime with her mother and favorite friend in the world. "Mamma me start stowy…you was working at hopital…and Aunt Bailey…she tolds Daddy how to," she paused, though the formulation of sentences became better with each passing day, "do pwetty hair…and you tolds Daddy you knows I had kitchen," the giggles followed again, "right Mamma…"

Meredith and Derek's gazes met, words unnecessary, but clearly, their thoughts and feelings in tune, and smiled listening to their daughter; a true miracle that she was in their lives, and so healthy in spite of the medical issues she'd need to overcome. They never took for granted how wonderfully she responded to treatment, and thanks to the many hours of private speech therapy, her parents expected that by the time she started school there would be little evidence of her developmental delays; especially after the successful endoscopic third ventriculostomy performed right after she turned two years old. A procedure they'd studied meticulously and argued, and disagreed and cried over the decision to be made; after much soul searching and sleepless nights, Meredith gave in to the complete trust she had in her husband's expertise and his love for Zola, and with the more than fifty percent success rate, agreed to it; now their daughter no longer had a shunt, though the medical diligence and follow ups remained the same.

"And," Sofia joined in, "Aunt Merdith tolds Uncle Derek she knows how to fix hair real good, and she gave Uncle Derek kisses …and Aunt Bailey," she and Zola laughed again, well aware of the next part of the story, "tolds he cocetrate on fixing Zola's hair."

"And," Zola continued with the tale, "aunt Bailey tolds Daddy and Mamma no kisses… in kitchen with little babies …"

"Aunt Merdith," Sofia smiled. "I tells Zola how to say kiss word in Spanish…"

"You did," Meredith smiled back at her. "You're a very good teacher."

"Mamma," Zola said excitedly, "I knows… besos…"

"Uhmmm…" Derek murmured as he leaned into Meredith and brushed her lips. "I like that word…"

"Daddy," Zola giggled, "you so silly…"

"Uncle Derek," Sofia agreed, "we likes kisses…lots of besitos…"

"Yes," he agreed, and kissed both girls and the little boy in his arms. "You do."

"Aunt Merdith…we gets to pay dress up now…cause of we tolds kitchen story."

"Yes, Mamma…we pays dwess up…we goes sit on staiws … "

"Interesting," Derek chuckled. "Need help?"

"A-S-S," Meredith mouthed to him.

"Sofia," Zola said, "they gots silly…"

"Yep," Sofia agreed, "silly grown up cause of they not talk real words…"

"Girls," Meredith said, "I think I'm a little tired, how about we take a nap first?"

"Mamma," Zola said, "Daddy tolds me and told Sofia you tiwed cause of you fat..."

Meredith eyes opened wide and couldn't help but exclaim, "Daddy said I was fat!"

Derek was stunned; speechless.

"Yep," Sofia said. "Uncle Derek tolds us we gots to be good girls and help you gets rest cause of you gots baby in your tummy…"

"Yep," Zola nodded in agreement. "We gots be good…cause of my baby…"

"Derek," Meredith's eyes watered, "you told them I'm fat…"

"I didn't," Derek said quickly neither aware of the closing of the front door. "Mer, I swear…you're beautiful…you are…I never said you're fat…"

"Looks like we walked in at the perfect time," all turned to the familiar male voice.

"Daddy," Sofia said excitedly. "You gots back!"

"Ma-ma…ma-ma…" the baby squirmed in Derek's arms anxious to reach his mother.

_Part 2 to follow …_

_A/N 9/27 – Many of you who click on this story have read some of the others I've written; each as a result of deep disappointment in the path chosen by Shonda Rhimes in particular for Meredith and Derek. Countless scenes that left you wondering and wanting more, and then had to listen/read to her condescending tone toward Meredith & Derek fans; those of us viewers that loyally watched since the series' premiere 3/27/2005._

_Season 6 and Meredith's miscarriage, followed by what in my opinion was an insensitive twenty second scene devoted to the loss of their baby, introduced the infertility story that provided absolutely no continuity regarding available treatments and then, as what I now refer to as, Grey's Absurdity, had an adoption story unfold equally lacking in facts, not to mention Zola's miraculous health recovery with medical conditions that need care that have not been addressed except for creating drama (the infected shunt & never mentioned again) without providing explanations or resolution._

_This will be a 2 or 3 part story, not more, as I don't have the same enthusiasm for writing as I once did; in fact, this is being written as Grey's Season Premiere is on, as I chose not to watch finale, and have chosen to wait until four or five episodes to watch season 9, and only because Patrick and Ellen remained on the show. But, I wanted to address few things that had bothered me in some scenes from season 8, beginning with Meredith's reaction to finding Bailey in her kitchen teaching Derek how to manage Zola's own kitchen, a term I admit had not heard before, and Meredith's reaction seemed less than warm; I'd have liked a cute funny moment between them (not that I'm any good at writing it) as a family…hence, the way this other point of view… begins._

_I claim no medical knowledge, but did a little research, none of which we have seen portrayed on Grey's and used these two sites which need to be preceded by www:_

_hydrocephalus dot org /facts dot htm - there should be no spaces on website but it's not possibe to list reference website here_

_Next site after you have the www should be followed without spaces by upstate dot edu then slash and then the rest of the information listed here starting with t__/practice/neurosurgery/education/med_students/3v/_

_I hope it will make you smile, that was my goal, to provide a glimpse of happy possibilities. Thanks for reading, if you leave a comment (good or bad) it's so very much appreciated. Warm regards, Jasmin_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N Nov 4, 2012 – Thanks to the very few that read & commented on chapter one. The premise was based on other option besides killing Lexie/Mark; especially since there are now 3-4 new characters? However, the accident did happen, so, I played with it a bit and provided different outcomes, and addressed, albeit briefly (but longer than on Grey's), Meredith's miscarriage and "hostile uterus & fibroids" that thanks to Google was able to find a much more reliable source from the Mayo Clinic vs. Shondaland's portrayal on Grey's Absurdity. _

_I hope you enjoy this version of what could have been, and the liberty in incorporating some common sense and logical explanations. I tried to fit my would have liked scenes in here, hence you find some longer than usual narrative. Would love your feedback, even if you think this is the worst MD fic … you've ever read. Warm regards, Jasmin_

_p.s. don't forget to Vote on Tuesday. It's a privilege not to be taken for granted._

_**Heartwarming Kitchen Memories - Part 2 **_

"Daddy," Sofia rushed to the couple, and her father lifted her in his arms. "We missed you… de aqui a la luna," she held his face in her small hands and squeezed, while Mark made faces that made her laugh, before continuing her conversation. "You was gone a long long time Daddy, and my baby brother and me…we missed you so much," she emphasized by wrapping her little arms tightly around his neck.

"Ma-ma…ma-ma…" the baby boy reached for his mother as Derek kissed her cheek.

"How's my baby," Lexie showered her seven month old son with kisses. "Mommy missed you and your sister and couldn't wait to see you," she hugged him; never taking for granted the second chance at life; one that had made her change her mind about many priorities. "How about we give Daddy a kiss, and I have to say hello to your sister," she talked to the baby as she walked to stand next to her husband of less than two years.

Mark took his son from her and held both their children as he smiled at his wife, before she took Sofia from him. "I heard you were a great helper to Aunt Meredith and Uncle Derek," Lexie said affectionally, and kissed and hugged her before putting her down; all the while, not forgetting her niece, "and so was my other favorite little girl in the whole wide girl," she had a kiss and hug for Zola as well.

"Auntie Lexie," Zola hugged her back, "we was really good helpers… and me's your other favowite little girl…cause of you're Sofia's other mommy...and my cousin Laura she be a big girl…and you tols me I you favowite little niece… cause Laura is biggest …and I knows lots and lots of Spanish…and I knows Sofia tells Uncle Mark she miss you all the way to the moon, cause of luna means moon."

"That's right," Lexie smiled at her young niece as she realized she'd just about perfected the Grey sisters' rambles.

"Mer," Derek had gone to her side. "You know I'd never say you were fat..."

"Zola heard you…and Sofia," Meredith accused with a lingering sniffle.

"Meredith," he whispered as he sat down next to her. "I love…the way you look," he focused on her eyes, "you know that, and of course I didn't say that…"

"She repeats everything," Meredith said of their daughter, "she does…"

"She's also an excellent story teller," Derek reminded her, and her eyes softened, and when he saw the inevitable smile she tried to hide, placed one hand over hers; both resting protectively on her six month pregnant belly.

"She is," Meredith admitted. "But… she usually understands…and she repeats everything…and…I know I'm fat," her eyes watered, "but…it's the best of reasons…"

"Meredith," his lips brushed hers, "you're beautiful to me," his hand gently massaging her belly, "you know there's nothing I love more than to look at you…that you're pregnant…" he choked up, "that after that time… that you wanted to try…"

"Lexie," Sofia turned to her step-mother, "Uncle Derek and Aunt Merdith gots to go get a picture of the baby in her tummy…and they tolds me Zola is gonna stay here and play with me …but can she stays for a sleepover …please… we be really good…and we help you take care of my baby brother…please?"

"I think," Lexie smiled at her, "we need to ask Aunt Meredith about that."

"Aunt Lexie," Zola informed her, "Daddy's kissing Mamma so she don't hear nothing… cause of when Mamma and Daddy kiss," she sighed and rolled her eyes, "they takes a long time…and you gots to ask them questions lots and lots of times cause of their ears get closed and don't hear when they be kissing…"

Mark's hearty laughter interrupted the kissing couple. "Guilty."

"Uncle Mark," Zola asked him. "What that word mean?"

"It means," Derek glared at Mark, "he's old."

The two little girls giggled; four sets of parental eyes smiled.

"Meredith," Lexie walked over to her sister and sat down. "How are you feeling? Zola can stay with us."

"Derek," Meredith pouted. "Thinks I'm fat."

"Zola, Sofia," Derek called them over, "do you remember what I said about Meredith feeling tired?"

"Yep," Zola said, "cause of she's fat, cause of she has baby in her tummy."

"Zola," Derek could only pray at this point. "Daddy's never said your Mamma was fat."

"Yep, Daddy…" God help him, he sighed, and now prayed for the usual ramble. "You said we gots to be really good girls…and that Mamma didn't get to play hide and seek…cause of she got a baby in her tummy…and the baby is getting bigger and bigger before I can see my baby…so…Mamma not run up and down the staiws… she has to walk…and not chase us … you says that Daddy," his daughter smiled as she nodded.

"I didn't say your Mamma was fat," Derek tried to reason with his daughter.

"Uncle Derek," Sofia said wisely. "You tolds us we had to be patient and wait for the baby to grow and get big…cause we can't see the baby till it can be born…and Aunt Merdith gots to get fat…like Lexie when she had my baby brother in her tummy…"

Derek was stunned; speechless. Again.

"Give it up," Meredith actually laughed. "You have now called me and my sister fat."

"Mer," Derek attempted to convince her, "I swear…I never said that…"

"It's ok," Meredith rolled her eyes. "Zola," she turned to her daughter, "we have to remind daddy that we never say that a mommy that's going to have a baby is fat."

"Mamma," her daughter pondered her mother's words, and Derek would have laughed at her expression; the image of Meredith as she bit her lower lip in deep thought. "Daddy said your belly gots to get bigger before my baby is born…Daddy not use that word…Mamma… he tolds me and Sofia that not be a nice word… but…we knows… Auntie Lexie was fat … cause of Uncle Mark said she eat lots and lots of chocolate…"

"Aunt Merdith," Sofia added, "Uncle Derek not use fat word… but me and Zola we talks lots and lots…cause we want to see the baby in your tummy…and when Lexie had my baby brother Daddy said she was fat and made her cry…but he went to the store lots and lots and got Reese's and she was happy…and told him…cause I saw them kissing right here in the kitchen…" both little girls laughed, "like you and Uncle Derek…and she tolds him…she knew she was fat… like a tractor…right Lexie," she didn't pause for long, "you tolds Daddy you knew you was fat cause you was having a baby, so he had to shut up…but it's nicer not to say shut up."

"Guilty?" Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Daddy," Zola clapped. "I knows that word… you be old…and I know that word in Spanish…it be viejo…like in the book Aunt Callie was reading…"

"Mer," Lexie laughed. "We may get fat," her son was back in her arms, and she handed him over to her sister, "but, it's totally worth it… at least we're not old."

"Mamma," Zola pleaded her case, "me stays at sleepover… pease?"

Meredith met Derek's gaze, and he nodded his consent, but she had become more overprotective.

"Zola," her mother explained. "Aunt Lexie and Uncle Mark, just got back from a trip and they need to unpack and will want to rest, but you can stay to play, and Daddy and I will come and get you and you'll sleep at home…"

"Mer," Lexie told her. "You and Derek need time alone."

"You just had four days of medical consultations, you need rest," Meredith pointed out.

"One day," Lexie smiled. "The other three, we had lots of rest."

"You're limping again," Meredith, "and you don't need to be chasing after three kids."

"You're pregnant," Lexie shrugged, "and Sofia and Zola don't need chasing after."

"I'm you're older sister," Meredith stated. "You're supposed to listen to me."

"While the two of you discuss the merits of age," Mark reached for his son, "this one's become one stinky baby…I'll take him and change him."

"We help daddy, cause I teached him you gots to use wipes…he can't put my baby brother in the sink," she looked at Lexie for confirmation, "and wash his bottom," and both she and Zola giggled all over again. "My baby brother has really stinky diapers."

"Yes, Uncle Mark…I run to get the diaper. Come Daddy, you tells Mommy I real good helper and me stay for sleepover…pease"

"No need to chase them," Meredith smirked, as she watched her husband follow their daughter's instructions.

"Be quiet," Lexie told her, "and stay still, I want to try to feel any movement…"

"There's movement," Meredith smiled indulgently. If anyone had told her when she first met Lexie she'd actually look forward to time with her sister, she'd have rejected the possibilities; in fact, she'd rejected Lexie. Now, she looked forward to moments like this; not to mention, how she felt about having children before Derek came into her life. "Just not strong enough for you to feel it," Meredith told her. "It's driving Derek crazy."

"You mean," Lexie said, "it's driving you crazy…"

"He doesn't let up," Meredith giggled, "especially at night, he's trying to get them to move, and I want to kill him… for keeping me up…"

"I'm sure," Lexie smirked, "that's not why he's keeping you up."

Meredith smiled. "There's been sex…just not as…well you know…"

"Meredith," Lexie laughed. "Derek would die if he knew we're talking about this."

"He heard me talking to Nancy about pregnant sex when she was here a month ago," Meredith said, "and he left the room, and now his sisters love to tease him about it," she giggled. "That he's a prude and still can't handle that his sisters have sex."

"They're a baby production team," Lexie laughed.

Immediately upon learning of the plane crash, without knowing if they'd been found dead or alive, Carolyn and his sisters had flown to Seattle. Amelia had been the first to arrive with Addison, who did not want to leave her alone, as she'd feared for her reaction if Derek did not survive, especially after her recent devastating pregnancy.

Mark and Cristina, presumably, the two least injured; Meredith refused to leave Derek or Lexie's side, had searched the surrounding area in the hopes of finding their phones. Thankfully, Cristina's bag was located near the site, her phone still intact and able to power on, but after several attempts to call, the strength of the signal failed to connect. Owen became aware of two missed calls, the elation of the discovery giving them hope some had survived. The authorities immediately followed the lead of the GPS application of his wife's phone and rescue helicopters were able to locate the crash site and transport the victims to the Boise hospital within the first few critical ours after the crash.

Derek's family had been ready to accompany the Seattle team to Boise and was refused. Carolyn Shepherd, however, would not budge, and held her granddaughter most of the way, creating a bond that would become instrumental in Meredith's future relationship with his family.

Derek's sisters, in the agonizing hours that followed the evaluation of his and Mark's condition, with Addison's presence, rediscovered those old familial ties that bind. Addison, once she was confident Mark and Derek would survive, remained in Seattle only one day after their return.

The week that followed, Cristina still catatonic, provided Meredith with the first glimpse of many Shepherd family secrets; their arguments and disagreements; the deep bonds and love shared between them. This family she had inherited would not be kept away, not anymore, and surprisingly, she didn't want to run the other way; but, she still wouldn't agree to move to Boston. His sisters went back to their families with the promise that Derek and Meredith would visit as soon as possible, and introduce Zola to her cousins.

Carolyn Grey stayed for a month, and became Zola's favorite person, after her Mamma and Daddy, and made Carolyn and Meredith cry when it was _Gamma _she wanted to cuddle with at night, instead of her favorite lion and giraffe.

Arizona's severe injuries had required the amputation of both legs, and months later ultimately accepted her fate and her relationship with Callie survived the turbulence that followed. Both she and Callie agreed they wanted another child. Arizona continued to mentor Alex and he'd been living with the new intern for over a year at Meredith's house. Cristina went to Mayo and filed for a divorce that Owen refused to grant, and she didn't insist, but told him she was moving on and was having an affair with her boss. During the last year, they'd been working at reconciling.

Mark's injuries became apparent after the initial assessment, but were not life threatening. Lexie lost her spleen, and after two additional surgeries had been paralyzed from the waist down, but Derek's medical expertise and assessment of the situation ensured it was a temporary condition. The best surgeons available were on the east coast and extensive rehabilitation would be necessary, hence Mark relocated to be with her during that entire year, with Mark traveling to see Sofia three to four times a month.

"Meredith," Lexie hesitated. "Do you have any regrets? I mean… after the accident…you made changes… took risks…and…"

"None," she reached for her sister's hand. "Not a single one," she smiled and protectively placed both her hands over her abdomen, "or two…" she met Lexie's equally misty gaze.

"Mamma," Zola came rushing in to the kitchen. "Daddy says I can have sleepover… if you says ok."

"Daddy said that," Meredith hesitated. "And what about Uncle Mark?"

"He says we gets to have pwesents cause of he and Auntie Lexie gots them when they was away… on cation Mamma…"

"You can stay," Meredith agreed, unable to dampen her enthusiasm. "But, you have to do everything Auntie Lexie says…and you can't go up the stairs unless she's with you."

"I love you Mamma… to the luna and back …" she had gotten in the habit of using Spanish words like Sofia did.

"Me too baby," she leaned over slightly to give her a kiss.

"Mamma," Zola protested. "Me not be a baby. Baby in your tummy…and I love my baby," the little girl said and placed a kiss on her mother's belly before running back out.

"You still haven't said anything," Lexie stated.

"I just want to make sure," Meredith's hands remained on her babies, "that they're both ok… she wouldn't understand."

"Mer," Lexie assured, "the babies are fine… I know they are...we didn't go through so much," both sisters never failed to get emotional over the accident and its aftermath, "for more heartache…I have faith…I do…and Carolyn has taught me we need that…so much…Meredith…think about it, we could have been left in the woods… for days …and it could have been…we could have died…out there…and," she still remembered the fear as Cristina, Mark and Meredith moved lighter parts of the fuselage and airplane seats to protect her. "The animals…roaming…when we heard them… "

"We survived." Meredith turned to her, hugged her. "We're here…"

"I love you Meredith," Lexie hugged her back. "I'm so glad to have you in my life."

"I love you too," the older sister sniffled. "Being here, what our lives are now… that's all that matters."

"Lexie," Sofia ran into the kitchen and placed a small bag on the table. "Daddy said this was for Aunt Merdith… and Uncle Derek said you have to hurry cause of you go to the doctor to see my baby cousin."

"You got the chocolate truffles," Meredith smiled, her mouth watered, and reached for the familiar dark blue box and its stars and moon design from Portland.

"All dark chocolate," Lexie told her. "But you have to share."

"Why?"

"Because," Lexie said, "we brought you nine boxes…one for each week left."

"Oh Lexie," Meredith's eyes watered, "I hope… it's nine more weeks…"

"Hey," Lexie said, "as close to it as possible and your babies will be just fine."

The prolonged laughter and giggles from the living room piqued the sisters' curiosity and they joined their families in the living room; Meredith and Lexie exchanged smiles and words were unnecessary as they acknowledged their lives were indeed blessed.

"Meredith, Derek," the obstetrician addressed them both, "we're about ready for the ultrasound, have you changed your mind about knowing the sex of the babies?"

"No," Derek replied immediately. "But," he saw the worried look on her face, the familiar biting of the lower lip. "If Meredith wants to know… we can…"

"What," Meredith responded quickly. "No… you want to be surprised… we can wait…just…as long as we know they're healthy… we can wait…"

"Ok," the doctor smiled. "Since you're familiar with these, I'm going to turn the screen to take a look myself, and figure out if they're being modest this time…"

"Oh Derek," Meredith's eyes watered immediately upon hearing the first hear beat, "it's strong...and fast…it's…" he wiped her tears away, "but…Dr. Cameron, it's only one… what's wrong…is…"

"There's nothing wrong," the doctor assured her and made the corresponding notes as the strong heartbeat sound continued to fill the room. "Now…let's go to this baby's brother or sister…" and again, the sounds made Meredith cry.

"Babies are ok," Meredith said, "they both sound…they…" and her voice cracked.

"Both babies are fine," Mike Cameron smiled, "and being as modest as the last time. Take a look Mom and Dad, there's no chance you'll figure out the sexes from their positions," and he turned the monitor to face them.

"Derek," Meredith's hand went over her heart, "our babies..." and she wiped away the tears with the back of one hand, and held on tightly to Derek's, as she memorized the screen before her.

"Our babies," Derek said reverently. "Meredith, they're almost holding hands…"

"Almost," she smiled through the tears, "they're beautiful…look at them, facing each other…and perfect little heads… Derek…"

"We have two healthy babies," the doctor smiled. "We've had good weight gain from last time and almost exactly the same right now… 26 weeks and we have two pounds and one pound 10 ounces."

"That's good," Meredith asked, "right…they're not too small…and in case…"

"Meredith," Dr. Cameron assured her, "they are developing very healthy, by your next appointment in two weeks they will have gained more weight, and all your vitals are good… we got your tests back already," she had asked to come in the day before so they could discuss the results when they saw him today; the last time, he'd had to rush out when a patient was ready to deliver and they'd had to wait till the next day.

"So…" Derek sighed in relief, "blood pressure is good; glucose level, no protein in urine," he rattled most of what they were checking for.

"Derek," Mike Cameron laughed, "I hope you're not thinking of going into obstetrics, I'd have a hard time competing with all the McDreamy traits."

"Nancy and Kathleen are nosy gossips," Derek told him.

"Derek," Cameron laughed again, "I've been here over a year now…there's still rumblings of McDreamy and something about the legend of Meredith and Derek."

"Oh God," Meredith rolled her eyes, "can we just concentrate on my babies."

"We can," Cameron smiled at her, "and I'm even going to let you spend a little more time with your babies. I trust you can figure out how this works," he joked. "Let me answer this call and I'll be right back."

"Derek," Meredith reached for his hand again when the doctor walked out. "They look healthy… right… they…look… Derek… their hands are really touching now," and the tears fell again, as the parents to be marveled at the two unexpected and tiny miracles before them, and shared priceless and treasured moments to remember.

"You are both doctors," Mike Cameron said when he walked back into the examining room, and Meredith voiced some additional concerns. "We've discussed the risks associated with a twin pregnancy, and I want to make it clear that I'm not expecting any complications in the weeks ahead. The only precaution is you do need to be prepared for the babies to be born early… how much earlier than 40 weeks… we don't know, but I'm fairly certain, based on my years of experience that we won't have to worry about that over the next five to six weeks…"

"Five to six weeks," Meredith, who was now sitting up, held on to Derek's hand, "but you think after that…"

"I think," Cameron stated, "we have a normal healthy twin pregnancy at this time…and I don't anticipate that we will need to be worried about any complications over that period of time, but, of course… that is provided everything continues as it has up to now…if anything changes, we will monitor that accordingly."

"Should we," Derek raised the question, "abstain at this point?"

"Unless Meredith's been experiencing any type of …"

"Nothing's changed," Meredith changed the subject; irrationally embarrassed by the topic of their sexual relationship. They had discussed this aspect at length the last time; whether orgasms caused contractions and a multitude of other sexual details Derek had discussed bluntly with the intent of ensuring they did nothing to harm her or the babies.

"Good," Cameron tried to hide a grin, remembering how his own wife had felt when she'd been carrying twins. "Enjoy the next two weeks…at 28 weeks you may feel differently about that, and we can discuss it again," and with that conversation, the appointment was brought to an end, and left Meredith alone to get dressed, and Derek waited, talking to the doctor before heading home for an evening alone.

"Uhmm…" Meredith smiled at him, "this is the best…I've had in weeks…"

"Too bad," Derek teased her, "you're talking about chocolate ice cream."

"We're not just talking chocolate," she took the last spoonful, and savored it. "It's dark chocolate and cheesecake with brownies from Mora's," she mentioned the Bainbridge shop selected as one of the top ten in the U.S.

"Who knew… chocolate would trump sex…"

"Derek," she placed the bowl aside on the kitchen counter and smiled at him, "nothing…" she smiled seductively, "trumps sex… with you…"

"You're trying to butter me up…" he smiled at her.

"That's not a very nice thing to say…"

"I know you…" he teased, "or as you've corrected me… our babies are guilty of making you prefer chocolate ice cream… instead of sex…" he nipped her lip playfully.

"I don't want chocolate now…" she batted her eyelashes at him.

Derek roared with laughter. "I take it… our children prefer more of the cheesecake with brownie."

"Yes," she laughed, and kissed him. "But… that will put your babies to sleep…and I'll want sex again," she smiled, and he leaned into her, kissed her till she (almost) forgot about the second bowl of ice cream.

"Uhmmm…I love when you…" his eyes twinkled, "wanna go again…"

"Ass," she laughed. "You love using that line…"

"It works," he winked at her.

"Yeah…" Meredith kissed him, again, both enjoying the unexpected time for intimacy, "it does…every time," she smiled, extending her hand to him. "Do you want to go upstairs?"

"Meredith," Derek turned to her, hours after they'd reached their bedroom, choosing his words carefully. "Are you sure you want ice cream…not something else…"

"It's not me," she said seriously. "It's the babies that are craving Mora's chocolate."

"It was too much to expect," Derek teased. "That my kids would crave healthy foods."

"Ice cream is healthy," she told him. "It's milk…and I'm feeding two babies Derek…not just one…like you told me," and they both laughed at the reference to his comment long ago.

"Hey," he teased her. "I'm not responsible for you being an over achiever. I said we could start with one baby…"

"Ass," she laughed at first and clumsily turned to him; then she lay on her side facing him, and became quiet.

"Hey," he cupped her face, caressing it gently. "Why so serious?"

"Lexie asked me," she bit her lower lip, "earlier…if I had any regrets."

"About what?"

She shrugged, paused and pondered. "Derek…do you… have any?"

"How can I?" he pressed his body close to hers. "I found the love of my life; we have a beautiful daughter… and two babies…healthy babies on the way…"

"The surgeries…the trial I messed up..."

"Meredith," he said softly. "You're the one that gave up…so many things…"

"I did not," she argued.

"You'd chosen," he said, "you wanted to be a general surgeon…but…you're not."

"Derek," she became sentimental. "When you asked…" she recalled the moment before his last surgery, the doubts he'd had; the reality facing them that perhaps he would never be a surgeon again.

"I asked you to sacrifice…" he said, "your choice…for mine…"

"You asked me," she felt one tear slide down her face, "if the surgery fails," she repeated, never forgetting the look on his face, the acceptance in his eyes, "if I can't operate again…would you consider…Meredith…will you consider…working with me…learning from me again…being my hands, if I can't operate…"

"You made that sacrifice for me," his voice cracked.

"The surgery didn't fail," she reached for his hand, kissed it lightly. "There was no sacrifice. I chose," she smiled, "at that moment, to work with my husband…the best teacher I'd ever had…and you helped me become a really good ...neurosurgeon."

"You…are extraordinary," he kissed her softly. "In everything you've become...as a wife, doctor, surgeon, sister, better with family than I am."

"It's all because of you," she sniffled.

"No, Meredith," he said proudly. "It's all because of you."

"You forgot… my favorite role…"

"Of course," he raised an eyebrow, and he met her gaze, "lover…"

"That too," she smiled seductively, her lips meeting his; the prelude to lovemaking. Slow, tender and gentle caresses, cautious as her pregnancy progressed, but, never diminishing the ultimate fulfillment of the ever present desire between them.

"Derek," Meredith said, as she placed his hand on her belly, their babies coming to life after their parents' lovemaking, "you forgot one of my two favorite roles…"

"Mommy…" he smiled; she's become an amazing mother since Zola came into their lives, and he had never fully forgiven himself for the night he'd made horrible accusations to her and walked out, unaware she'd taken Zola home. He could never make up for that, but he tried. When she became pregnant, though it had been her choice to try one more time, they had been shocked to find out she had conceived twins, but, she'd embraced the idea, and the look of vulnerability and motherly concern was always present when she spoke of their soon to be three children.

"Even," she smiled back, "if you had multiples in mind all along…"

"I did not," he protested. "Meredith…I meant it…I thought we'd try for one…"

"See how that went," she reminded him. "And before I knew it…we had Zola… and now two more…"

"Meredith," he snuggled closer to her, "I would have been happy…with one…it's another sacrifice you made… for me…"

"For us," her bossy tone surfaced. "It wasn't a sacrifice and you know it."

"I would have never asked…Zola…she could have been enough…for our family."

"Derek," she attempted to turn to face him, but both her children chose that moment to remind her there were indeed two of them, "oh wow…" she said instead, and moved his hand over to where the babies were kicking her.

"Mer," Derek said, "Meredith…" his hands became still. "Mer…they…" he swallowed past the lump in his throat.

"You felt them…" Meredith's held back tears, finally he felt them. "Derek…did you…"

"They kicked," Derek said in awe, "both of them…"

"Both of them," she said, and shifted positions, while she kept her hand over his, and was able to meet his gaze, see the sentimental tears, "letting Daddy know…they're here…"

"Probably," Derek swallowed past the lump in his throat. "Didn't like I said…just one…"

"I wonder," Meredith gauged his mood. "If one of these little ones will be a brooding boy…just like his dad?"

"I don't brood," he protested; the brooding look unmistakable.

"Really," she rolled her eyes and laughed; a sound that always warmed his heart.

"You're not being very nice," he teased her. "Especially…since you're bossy."

"Poor babies," she giggled, and entwined their hands.

"Poor parents," he laughed, "we already have one bossy little miss, who's got her mother's personality down pat…and now bossy…broody…"

"Zola is not bossy," she swatted at him playfully, "and our children will be perfect…"

"We're in so much trouble," he laughed. "Mer, they're going to walk all over us."

"Just be grateful," she smiled, and he instinctively knew to help her sit up to get comfortable, and massaged her back. "We didn't need fertility treatments… again…for months, or we might have ended up with the five chatty babies…all at once… and I would have asked all your sisters to move in…and take care of them …"

"No you wouldn't," he joked. "They'd drive us crazy."

"I like your sisters," she argued.

"You have to, they take your side most of the time."

"They do not."

"Seriously," he said.

"Just because Nancy thinks I'm right about…"

Derek's laughter was contagious, and they both ended with tears of laugher in their eyes.

"Did you ever imagine," Meredith said. "I'd be friends with Nancy!"

"Not when you first met," he reminisced. "But, I knew once they knew you…"

"They'd love me," she teased him.

"Mer…you have to admit…once you knew me."

"Oh God…" she rolled her eyes. "Little ones, don't listen to Daddy…he's cocky and…"

"Meredith," he said, in a more serious tone. "Really…no regrets? Even about my family?"

"Derek," Meredith said, "Nancy made it possible for us to have these babies…how can I ever regret that?"

"You won her over," he said proudly, "all of them, completely. After the accident... when I was being an idiot…brooding...not dealing well with the prospect of never operating again… when you called home…and asked for help."

"Two sisters came out," she said. Both reminisced about the day Nancy showed up at the hospital, a second sister in tow and demanded to know what the hell was wrong with him; either he believed that surviving had been enough or he was just plain full of crap. Nancy stayed two days; the other stayed two weeks, at the end of which Derek had the final surgery; Meredith embraced neurosurgery, again; and they had flight reservations confirmed to spend Christmas at home with the Shepherds.

Zola's first Christmas as a Shepherd was more than enough reason to celebrate. But, to Derek's amazement, his wife wanted their little girl to experience a true family Christmas. They missed Bailey's wedding, but, Meredith would never forget the joy on her baby's face when she played with her cousins, including, her niece, Laura, and the happiness on her face when she cuddled with _Gamma_ as she watched the lights on the Christmas tree while listening, yet again, to what had become her favorite stories - The Night Before Christmas and Guess How Much I Love You.

It was during that Christmas visit, while Derek held her in the moonlit room, that she shocked her husband when she whispered. "Derek…let's make a baby…let's try…and give Zola a baby brother… or sister."

Derek was adamant he did not want her to take any risks; they'd already tried and the side effects were too serious to consider. Meredith knew Nancy was one of the best in her field and sought her professional advice and discussed the miscarriage. Her sister in law was stunned by the revelation. Meredith was equally stunned by Nancy's genuine compassion and support, and the request to review all her medical records, which was followed by a very optimistic assessment of her condition, and asked if she could share the records with a colleague whose specialty was high risk pregnancies.

Michael Cameron reviewed the files, consulted with other specialists, and given the years of friendship with Nancy and Kathleen offered to meet with Meredith and Derek before they returned to Seattle. Confident in his assessment after a thorough examination and expedited tests (all within 48 hours during the last week of the year), he offered a very different view than her Seattle doctor that had indicated another pregnancy had a high probability of another miscarriage. Fibroids, Cameron indicated, rarely interfered with pregnancy.

Months later, Derek was still unwilling to take risks with her health. Then, fate intervened; twice. Mark married Lexie, and she became pregnant, though a great deal of time was spent on bed rest given the surgeries that led to her existing limp.

Then, Michael Cameron finally accepted a job to move to Seattle from a private practice that had been after him for years. Meredith convinced Derek that they could at least talk to Cameron one more time. Meredith's relationship with Nancy grew closer as she once again sought her sister in law's advice, and finally, Derek agreed that Cameron's options were viable. Meredith underwent a simple laparoscopic myomectomy and removed the benign fibroids. Months after close monitoring of her condition and no regrowth fibroids detected, the doctor felt confident she could have a viable pregnancy. Within six months and two cycles of a different fertility drug, Meredith was pregnant.

The babies kicked again, from two different directions, and she gently massaged her belly, over the area where their babies were moving. "I think," she spoke softly, "they know better…that their Daddy loves them …and has been taking care of them…and their mommy since we found out about them," her gaze never left his, "even before…while we were hoping …that one day…we could have just one."

"Meredith," Derek said reverently, "you know…I love them…both…so much…how blessed I feel…how blessed, we are."

"They know," she said, as their babies kicked, softer this time, as their father's hand met their gentle kicks. "They've been hearing you tell them that for months," and their father did again, as his hand continued to caress her belly, and then, as he could feel their movements become less frequent, he followed his nightly ritual.

"I love you babies," and he kissed her pregnant belly, twice. "Daddy loves you both," and his reward was twofold, as two gentle kicks from two different directions pressed against his hand. "Mommy and I…and your big sister Zola…we love you so much and can't wait till it's time to meet you."

"They love you two," Meredith whispered, and felt his lips on hers. "But, never as much as their Mommy does," and she closed her eyes, content in her husband's protective and tender loving arms, and slept as the sun set over their land.

"Daddy," Zola said excitedly as bed time approached, and both she and her best friend tried every excuse to prolong it. "We gots to eat ice cweam...just like Mamma likes… cause Uncle Mark and Auntie Lexie they buys ice cweam at Mowa's… but Auntie Lexie tolds Uncle Mark…we can't eat the bwonie…one…cause that's only for Mamma…" and the story went on, as Derek smiled while he served exactly that flavor of ice cream to his pregnant wife, and placed it in front of her on the kitchen counter.

"Uhmmmmm…this is so good," Meredith savored the spoonful of cheesecake and brownies, "thank you…" she smiled, "now I just need radishes and sardines," and Derek gagged, but obliged, as he turned the portable phone over to his wife.

"Hi Zo-zo," Meredith smiled, "have you been a good girl for Auntie Lexie?"

"Si, Mama," Zola imitated her friend Sofia's pronunciation,"and we be good señoritas," and Meredith smiled as she heard her daughter's and Sofia's giggles, "that's what Uncle Mark tolds us."

"I'm very proud of you and Sofia," Meredith munched on a sardine, and Derek reached for his cel phone and took a picture, and smiled as he added a text message. "You're such big girls helping Auntie Lexie with your baby cousin."

"Mamma," Zola asked, "did you gets pictures of my baby in your tummy…and I gets to see it when I come home…cause of you and Daddy had to sleep cause of my baby he makes you get really tiwed…but not cause of you be fat Mamma."

"Yes," Meredith smiled, as her eyes misted, and she looked at Derek, "we got a picture of your baby…and you're going to see it when you come home tomorrow…" and she reached for Derek's hand, and he came around to hug her and kiss the top of her head, then he sat next to her, faced her and smiled, placing his hand on her belly.

"Good night, Zo," Derek spoke as Meredith hit the speaker key. "We love you."

"I love you Daddy," she had perfected the word love, to her parents delight, "and Mamma…and my baby… you give my baby a kiss Daddy cause I not there Daddy," and when he promised, she was content to go play for a few more minutes with as she said, her bestest fwiend and cousin; the first baby miracle that had become part of their lives.

"They kicked again," Derek smiled. "They like that new delicacy," he almost gagged.

"They're happy," she was emotional and teary eyed, "their big sister is going to see them…tomorrow," and she felt his arms around her, holding her tenderly.

"They are," he agreed, almost as sentimental. "She's going to love that there's two of them," and all that Meredith could do was nod as Derek kissed her, and said a silent prayer, a bit of forgotten faith restored, and often repeated since his family had flown to Seattle after the accident.

_"Thank you," Derek's eyes remained closed as he hugged his wife while caressing her back, "for our second chance… for surviving…for Meredith in my life...for all she's grown," and he knew she had accepted that their babies were healthy. "For finally having faith that the babies can be just fine… that she'd ready to share with our little girl that she's going to have not one, but two babies to love for a lifetime."_

_A/N 11/4/12 – Can't post a link here, but source for the fibroid surgery/pregnancy information was found on the Mayo Clinic link under uterine fibroids treatments and drugs._

_While editing the chapter, I went back to double check when Mer called the baby Zo-zo, and discovered, that Lexie appears to have called her, her favorite little niece; I'd already written the sentence/sentiment of her thinking of her as her other favorite little girl, and so, decided to go back and also add Lexie's actual reference on Grey's._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N – March 27, 2013 – It's the eight anniversary of Grey's Anatomy series premiere, and it seemed appropriate to post something to commemorate the legend of Meredith and Derek._

_This chapter was almost ready to be posted last year, but I wrote about 8 pages and wasn't quite sure if I liked it, and then haven't had time to continue writing. I even had the a/n written! Nov 28, 2012 - I hope you enjoy this version of what could have been, and the liberty in incorporating some common sense and logical explanations. I tried to fit a lot of my would have liked scenes in here, hence some longer than usual narrative. _

_Ever so slowly, fast forward to 3/27/13 and I went back and read it, and it's not exactly where I'd like. But it was close enough to being ok, and decided to post part of what was written. I'm pleased to have chosen to write about a safe healthy pregnancy for Meredith, before we knew that there would be a pregnancy this year on Grey's._

_As I said with part one, I know that what unfolds in this fiction will never happen on Grey's. However, in most of what I've written, I like to incorporate family into Meredith & Derek's lives… rather than the implied five year absence of the Shepherd sibling relationships – so unlike Derek's view of it in season one._

_To all celebrating Passover & Easter, best wishes for holiday blessings for you and your loved ones. Warm regards, Jasmin_

_**Heartwarming Kitchen Memories - Part 3 **_

"Granma," Zola cuddled with Carolyn Shepherd. "I tells my babies lots and lots of stowies, like Daddy… cause I be a big sister… but I not tells them Mamma went pee-pee on her shoes when we was walking with you Granma…cause that was water in Mamma's tummy where my babies were sleeping…and they waked up real fast …and that tolds her they be ready to be born…right ... Granma," she placed her small hand lovingly on her grandmother's face gently to turn her cheek toward her.

"That's right sweetie," Carolyn smiled at her youngest grandchild, which was about to become a big sister, and smiled at the memory of the first time they'd used the same story to explain to Shepherd grandchildren about Kathleen's water breaking, during a family dinner gathering, and had lots of questions from her younger children and nieces.

"Granma…" Zola smiled, "I tells them…they can calls you _Gamma _when they be little babies…but when they get big like me and Sofia…we calls you Granma…"

"You're such a smart little girl," Carolyn hugged her, "and you're going to be such a good big sister," she smiled at the hug from her littlest granddaughter.

"I love you Granma…de aqui a la luna…" Zola repeated, "and I teach my babies…that means up to the moon and back…and you stays a long time with my babies, and Mommy and Daddy and me…right Granma."

"I'm going to stay to help with the babies," Carolyn told her. "But, then I have to go home."

"Cause why?" Zola questioned. "I like when you be here Granma…and miss you lots and lots when you go back."

"Because," Carolyn attempted to make her understand. "I have to spend time with all my grandchildren…and children."

"Granma," Zola giggled, "that's silly… cause you not have little children."

"I have big children," Carolyn told her, "like your Daddy…"

"Granma…Daddy be old…so he not be children…don't you remember Granma…you tolds me and Sofia that Daddy is real old …cause of we can gets to see my babies in Mamma's tummy," Carolyn smiled at the little girls alternate us of Mommy and Mamma, "and when Daddy was in your tummy… there be no camewas to see babies in mommy's tummy…and Daddy says all my aunties was born cause the big bird flew lots and lots and dropped them from the sky to the little baby bed."

Her grandmother smiled, as it was not the first time she'd been manipulated into telling the same story of her son's and daughters' (gender) surprises when they were born, yet glad she could entertain the little girl, as she sat on pins and needles waiting to hear from Meredith and Derek. "When you're a Mommy you always think of the day your babies are born…and you always think they are your children …"

"Mrs. Shepherd," Alex's voice preceded him, "I have a surprise visitor for you."

"Oh dear," Carolyn looked up from the table, "any news?

"No," he smirked, "but, I have company for Zola."

"Hi Granma," Sofia walked in behind him and ran to her for a hug.

"Sofia," Zola exclaimed, "we gets to see my babies, cause of Mamma be at hospital so they can be born and we can play with them..."

"Lexie tolds me we got to wait to play with them…but Aunt Merdith said we could hold the babies when they be born…"

"Uh huh," Zola nodded, "but they gots to get bigger when they be born…cause there be two of them…and we gots to wait till they be home…not in hospital…"

Carolyn walked closer to Alex. "I'm getting worried, I haven't heard from Derek in a couple of hours, and Meredith was so upset."

Alex reassured her, "she hasn't had any regular contractions. But, I'm here to take over. She doesn't want any of us to know how worried she is, and she asked me if I could take kid duty…so you could be there for Derek."

Carolyn smiled. "It's very sweet of you Alex."

"She wants you to be there," he shrugged. "I don't want her to be worried."

"Zola, sweetie," Carolyn spoke softly to the young girl. "Granma is going to go to the hospital for a little bit and spend some time with your Mamma."

"Granma," Zola met her gaze, "you go give my Mamma a kiss … cause of I heard you Granma…you tolds you was happy she was my Daddy's mate…and that be real portant cause it's the fuzzy feeling in your heart."

"Your daddy's soul mate," Carolyn hugged Zola to her, "and yes, it's the fuzzy feeling in your heart."

"I love you Granma," Zola looked up to her, and the two shared another poignant moment before including Sofia. "I gonna be big sister like Sofia."

Within the hour, Carolyn Shepherd was in her daughter in law's room.

Meredith woke, and whispered groggily, "Derek…"

"Sweetheart," Carolyn was instantly alert and at her side, "he stepped out for a few minutes."

"Carolyn," Meredith's gaze became blurry with tears as she looked at her mother in law, and placed her hands protectively over her babies. "Something's gone wrong…please tell me…"

"Meredith, dear…nothing's wrong…"

Meredith's lower lip quivered, "Derek's not here…he's not good at hiding things from me…so you're here, and you're praying… you have your rosary,"

"Oh sweetheart," Carolyn leaned over to kiss her forehead, "that's just our guarantee…that all is going to be just fine…you've seen me pray the rosary before."

Meredith wiped away a tear, "but…usually…it's bad news…after the accident…and…"

"Sometimes, it's just giving thanks," Carolyn reassured. "You've been sleeping for a while, and that's good…Dr. Cameron is not worried."

"Where's Derek..." Meredith asked softly. "I know he's worried…and he's trying to put on a brave front…"

Carolyn nodded, "that's what he thinks you're doing."

Meredith remained quiet as a lone tear slid down her check, and then she tensed as she felt a contraction, while her mother in law gently pushed back Meredith's hair away from her forehead.

"How bad was that?" Carolyn asked knowingly.

"I don't think," Meredith met her gaze, "they're Braxton Hicks…anymore…"


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N May 7, 2013 – I wrote the author's note below last weekend and I still hope will been proven wrong by Rhimes about Meredith and Baby Shepherd's health, but from promo, the only thing I've watched, the Universe's aka/Shonda Rhimes "Screw you Meredith" syndrome appears to be intact. Though, now, I'm skeptical about Derek and/or Meredith surviving season 10._

_A/N April 29, 2013 –I think I've mentioned before that I had no idea when I first wrote this story that Rhimes would ever allow Meredith to have a healthy pregnancy and baby._

_I'm delighted to have been wrong about that. But, disappointed the potential to have Meredith become closer to his family was once again a two minute exchange with Lizzie._

_I hope as the season finale draws near, we will all be happy with the Shepherd baby's arrival into Shondaland. – I've stopped watching three episodes ago, and will resume when I know what Rhimes has in store for Meredith, Baby and Derek in the finale._

_For the very few of you reading, hope this version of what I had hoped would happen has provided some common sense and logical explanations. None of this will ever unfold on Grey's, but, I wanted to incorporate family into Meredith and Derek's lives, rather than the implied five year absence of the Shepherd sibling relationship; so unlike Derek's view of it in season one. If you read, your comments appreciated. Warm regards, Jasmin_

_**Heartwarming Kitchen Memories - Part 4 **_

_Meredith remained quiet as a lone tear slid down her check, and then she tensed as she felt a contraction, while her mother in law gently pushed back Meredith's hair away from her forehead._

"_How bad was that?" Carolyn asked knowingly._

"_I don't think," Meredith met her gaze, "they're Braxton Hicks…anymore…"_

"You're probably right," Carolyn agreed, "and Derek wouldn't be happy if I don't tell him you're awake."

"Carolyn," Meredith placed her hand over her arm. "I'm scared...that…my babies…"

"It's ok to be scared," Carolyn smiled at her, and in a motherly gesture caressed her forehead, preempting Meredith from voicing her fears, and instead provided soothing and reassuring words about the normalcy of life's cycles and miracles about to happen.

"I've been there five times," Carolyn continued, "and then another fourteen with my grandchildren, and every time's been a little different, but I know," she held her rosary tightly, "and have faith that all is going to be just fine with these babies," the well-practiced mother's comforting in place, "and their mother, and if she lets me, I'd like for her to believe that I can be a mother to her too."

Meredith remained quiet, but then reached for Carolyn's hand. "You've been more a mother to me," she met her gaze, "in the last two weeks…then my mother was…"

"Sweetheart," Carolyn's teary gaze met Meredith's. "That was just a little glimpse. You've got a lot more mothering coming your way…even if my girls complain, and don't want to be compared to me," she made Meredith smile.

"They really love you," Meredith stated simply. "They all do."

"They are what matter most in my life," Carolyn squeezed her hand gently, "as Zola, and now these babies are yours, and oh Meredith, the joy they bring."

"I never knew, what it would feel like to be a mother," Meredith admitted before getting emotional, "it's…" she shook her head and wiped away the tears.

"It's the joy of blessings and tiny miracles," Carolyn repeated the often shared sentiment.

"They are," Meredith sniffled, "and before Derek, I never thought of kids."

"You were the one for him," Carolyn told her, "the only one truly meant for him."

"He's the only one for me…only he made me feel this way…"

"I know that," Carolyn said, "just like his father was the only one for me," and both women had tears in their eyes as Carolyn placed her arms around her and hugged her, and then, she gave Meredith a priceless gift; heartfelt words. "My son was very lucky… for a second chance, and you have done that for Zola…given her a family, a second family. You are a wonderful mother, Meredith."

"I didn't know…" Meredith didn't feel the need to hide the sentimental tears, "if I could be…remember, when we met…I told you I was dark and cloudy… and there's so many doubts if I could do the mothering thing."

"I think," Carolyn smiled at her genuinely, "you've become an extraordinary mother, don't ever doubt it, sweetheart."

"What's wrong?" Derek, though he'd walked in with a smile on his face, had interrupted them, and his voice now reflected concern. "Meredith…you're crying…"

"Mom…" she said it quietly, without meeting his gaze. "Thinks I'm a good Mom…"

Derek remained quiet, the memory of the day she first took Zola home, his shameful accusations and absence, never far from his mind at moments like this; hence, momentarily missed the vulnerability of the moment that led to Meredith referring to Carolyn as Mom.

Carolyn, unaware of the impact and emotional significance of her words, repeated what she'd said earlier. "I actually said she has become an extraordinary mother. She's wonderful with Zola," and she added, "and my youngest grandchildren are very lucky."

"She is a wonderful mother," Derek felt Meredith's hand reach for his.

"No brooding," Meredith squeezed gently, forcing him to meet her gaze, and he nodded, understanding each other; instinctively, descriptive of the legend of Meredith and Derek.

"Mom," Meredith said again, purposely this time, to refocus Derek's thoughts away from his, more than over and over, documented guilt of that night long ago. "How's Zola? Did you bring her? Is she in daycare?"

"No dear," Carolyn told her. "Alex surprised us by bringing Sofia and told me there would be plenty of time before the babies are born, and that you probably could use the company, before Derek drove you crazy," she smiled, having noticed her son's behavior as well, yet unaware of the reasons behind it; nor the shame he felt over his past behavior.

"Derek's more a worrier than I am," Meredith teased him.

"Speaks the over protective mother," Derek leaned in to kiss her softly, and placed a hand over hers. "How are you feeling?"

"Worried," she admitted. "What did Dr. Cameron decide?"

"He'll be here in a few minutes," Derek told her. "He was wrapping up a conference call with two colleagues and thinks we're safe to wait without inducing labor."

"But," Meredith began to say, "once the membranes rupture…Derek…it's not…"

There was a knock before her doctor walked in. "Meredith, I have a colleague," he smiled, "that flew in unexpectedly and consulted on your case and would like…"

"Oh God," Meredith squeezed Derek's hand, "it's worse than you're telling me…"

"What," Derek said, "no…oh crap…"

"Oh Crap…" Meredith looked at him incredulously, "Derek, you say that now…"

"I forgot to tell you," Derek said nervously. "I came in to tell you we have good news, and I saw you and Mom, and you were crying, and I thought you were in pain and upset, and I forgot to tell you and ask you if it was ok …if you were up to visitors…"

"Derek Christopher," Carolyn said without much patience. "Dear God, stop rambling."

Dr. Cameron chuckled. "Meredith, what he's trying to say, is that…"

"Mcbitchy," her sister in law, Nancy, walked around Dr. Cameron, "is back."

"Nancy," Carolyn reprimanded, "watch your language," though she smiled; surprised and delighted to see her daughter, "around my grandchildren."

"Meredith," Nancy walked up to her. "I'm sorry, once I heard, I couldn't stay away."

"You have a habit," Derek turned to her, "of dropping in unannounced."

"I love you too." She hugged him. "And I care."

Derek smiled, "I know you do." He'd already hugged her, in relief, when she'd walk in to Cameron's office an hour earlier, as they were trying to determine the least risks for both Meredith and the babies.

"I'm glad," Meredith said sincerely, "you're here…it's almost time…and you're an expert … I mean…not that Dr. Cameron isn't… but it's my babies…and you're their aunt…and you've had many of these cases."

"Let's get things straight," Nancy said, "this is only the second unannounced visit. Meredith knew about it when I flew out with Liz."

"I did not," Meredith laughed, actually pleased to see her. "I called Liz, not you."

"Minor details," her sister in law shrugged her off. "We couldn't very well have Lizzie, and Mom's favorite, undergo surgery without one of us being here. You're lucky," she hadn't missed a beat as she glanced at the data on the monitors. "Mom could have insisted on coming too, and thanks to a patient at thirty weeks with triplets, I only stayed long enough for the consultation."

"Nancy," Carolyn admonished her first, "Dr. Cameron, Meredith's been terribly worried, and now the three of you come in here without addressing the real concern."

"Ma," Nancy teased first. "You really are very bossy."

"Nancy," Carolyn warned with just one word.

"Mom," Derek rested his hand on his mother's shoulder, while holding Meredith's hand, and smiled at both women, reassuring. "Mer, it's good news."

"Good news," Meredith whispered, "thank God…that means…you're not inducing labor…we'll give the babies a little longer…every day counts…"

Derek smiled as he stood by her side, her hand in his, his thumb gently caressing. "We can wait, and it seems," he met his sister's gaze, "we're rather inexperienced in having babies."

"I'm not understanding," Meredith looked from him to Dr. Cameron and Nancy.

Dr. Cameron took over his role, "we knew it was unlikely you'd carry to term, and you're now at thirty six weeks and four days. We are monitoring the babies very closely, and right now there's no reason for immediate urgent concern."

"Dr. Cameron," Meredith interrupted, again, concern filled her tone, "but, don't you normally want babies born within twenty four hours after membranes rupture?"

"I've been following," he continued, "and Nancy has too, the research of a colleague at Maastritch University Medical Center, and his study does not support that theory. We were on a conference call with him earlier, and we are all confident there is no urgent need to induce labor at this time. It's not uncommon, especially with twins for the mother to experience leaking of amniotic fluid that is often treated with bed rest, often for several weeks, so at this point, we are confident that there is no harm in waiting."

"But," Meredith looked at Derek, "are you sure…there's no risk…to the babies?"

"We would not take any unnecessary risks," Cameron assured. "Derek was present during the call, and it was clear that Dr. Van der Ham and his team were very confident we are making the right decision."

"When," Meredith asked him, "how long is it safe to wait…after the membranes rupture? Does this change things…is a c-section more likely?"

"It all depends," he went on to explain in detail, and before he left the family to spend time with her, reassured her. "We are monitoring you closely, but, since both babies have settled heads down over the last week, I don't anticipate the need for that."

"I know we talked about it, and my choice to have a natural birth. But, the babies are the most important, I don't want to take any risks…if you think a c-section is needed…"

"Meredith," her doctor assured, "we have taken every possible precaution, and it got us to over 36 weeks, we are not going to do anything that would put you or the babies at risk for a single moment."

Carolyn and Nancy stayed for almost an hour more, and when it was evident there was no regularity to her contractions, and it would do her good to get some rest, they went back to Meredith's childhood home. Alex, the proud new homeowner, after Lexie and Mark had moved to their recently completed home, had purchased the house from Meredith.

"Granma," both Zola and Sofia ran to greet her. "Are my babies here?"

"Not yet, sweetie," her grandmother told her, and hugged both girls.

"Aunty Nancy," Zola exclaimed, "you come to liver my babies."

Nancy smiled indulgently. "I came to be here as soon as your babies are born. But Dr. Cameron will deliver the babies."

"Why it taking so long," Zola said with a hint of homesickness. "Granma," she walked to stand by her, and leaned into her for the expected hug. "I miss Mamma."

"She misses you too," Carolyn sat on the couch and sat the little girl on her lap. "But, we can go see her tomorrow."

"Aunty Nancy," Zola asked, "you be a mommy doctor…did you puts jelly that gots no color on Mamma belly…and see my babies inside Mamma with the camera?"

Nancy's answered all of Zola's questions with the ease and expertise only achieved as a mom and aunt to a family with fourteen grandchildren.

Zola," Nancy smiled at her young niece, "you've grown so much… you're almost as tall as Ariel, and you're going to be such a great big sister."

"Aunty Nancy," Zola giggled, "you be so silly, cause I not that big, I only gets up to Snow White. But you gots to stand on wall and we sees if you gots smaller like Granma."

"Do not," Carolyn effectively warned, "say a word," but then both women burst into laughter as the youngest Shepherd granddaughter repeated what her other cousins had also observed regarding their grandmother's loss of stature.

The rest of the evening, while Meredith and Derek waited for the birth of their children, a grandmother, and an aunt, doted on Derek's and Mark's little girls.

"Derek," Meredith spoke quietly, and then gasped at an unexpectedly painful contraction.

Derek hadn't left her side, and he tenderly caressed her forehead. "What do you need?"

Meredith spoke after the contraction. "Did you know Nancy was planning to come?"

"No."

"You'd tell me…if something was wrong?"

"Meredith," her name was a gentle caress. "Nothing is going to go wrong."

"We've thought that before."

"Well," he smiled, teased her. "That's when we were living in sin…now that we're and old married respectable couple…"

"Ass…" she laughed, and at some point was able to get some sleep, as the irregularity of the contractions continued through the following night.

Zola cried when she spoke to her mother the following morning, and Meredith insisted on seeing her briefly to reassure that she was fine, and she would be with her as soon as the babies were born. Meredith and Derek's extended family took turns keeping Zola busy.

"Derek," Meredith squeezed his hand painfully. "I need to change positions."

"I wish," Derek met her gaze, "this wasn't so hard for you."

"I don't know how your sisters and Carolyn had so many kids," she told him.

"You called her Mom," he observed, "twice yesterday… and today…."

"She said I should," Meredith smiled at him, and then, closed her eyes.

"How bad is it?"

Meredith moaned in response as he looked at the fetal monitors; she'd decided against the tocomoter, telling the doctor, and Nancy agreed, she was fairly certain she would know when she was having a contraction. Instead, they'd decided that at the appropriate time in her labor, they would likely use an internal fetal monitor.

"Can I do anything?"

"I think," she said after the contraction subsided. "You've done enough."

"Hey," he smiled at her, leaning in and kissing her softly. "You're the over achiever," he teased her, and whispered something that made her smile.

"We have so many things we can't tell our kids," she started to laugh, but then gasped at the strength of the next contraction.

"You're certain," Meredith asked a few hours later, "that everything is ok with the babies…it's been too long… Derek…since my water…"

"Yes," Derek smoothed the hair back from her forehead, "we knew labor would most likely begin without inducing…and the babies got almost another day…"

"They did," she nodded, "that's good…even if we couldn't wait longer…"

"That's very good," Derek kissed her forehead, and waited for the next contraction.

Their doctor, as well as Nancy, had explained at length that most women who have preterm premature rupture of membranes deliver within one week of their water breaking. With twins the fact that she got to thirty six weeks and five days was excellent.

"Oh God," she whimpered; the persistent pain of the last several hours of labor making it impossible to speak without moaning in discomfort.

"You're doing so well," Derek soothed.

"Derek…I know I didn't want to schedule a c-section…but now, I don't want to risk the babies going through any distress… let's not …"

"You don't need a c-section," he assured. "Everything is fine with all three of you."

In the few minutes that followed in between contractions, she was able to joke.

"I don't care if I have another scar… Derek…you don't mind the two I have now…"

"Are you kidding," he winked at her and raised an eyebrow seductively. "Connecting dots with your freckles and tiny scar lines are some of my favorite things…"

"Some of my favorite things too," she laughed.

"Besides," he teased her. "Mark offered pro-bono surgery if he was godfather."

"You ass," she slapped his arm playfully; the last of the lighthearted teasing before their children were born, as her labor progressed at a much faster pace than expected, albeit intensely painful for the following five hours, and as the time for delivery grew closer she was moved to an operating room.

"Meredith," Derek said, "one more push… that's it…"

"Oh…God," she moaned, exhausted. "I can't…"

"You can…" he told her, "look at me… Meredith…look at me…one more push…"

"I have…" she bit her lip, "I have…to push…"

"That's it," Derek held her hand, and continued to encourage her, and as he felt the strength of her grip, he knew within seconds they'd welcome a baby.

"Head is crowning," Dr. Cameron said. "Almost there…"

"Meredith," Derek's voice was filled with emotion. "One of our baby's is almost here…"

"Baby's head is out," Dr. Cameron chuckled, "and no doubt who this one takes after."

"What's wrong?" Meredith panicked when she didn't hear the baby cry as the doctor suctioned the mouth and nose. "Derek…go… what's wrong with the baby," and at that instant, as Derek did as she asked, an indignant wail filled the walls of the operating room where mom and dad's gaze first met and later realized that theirs was more than that just a one night stand.

"Baby is ok," Meredith cried and turned to Derek, "the baby is ok…"

Derek only nodded as his eyes filled with tears as doctors immediately examined the baby, and waited anxiously for what seemed an eternity.

"Time to meet mom and dad," the doctor said within a couple of minutes, and the baby was placed in his arms, the cord still connected; following certain medical advice that it benefited babies not to cut the umbilical cord immediately.

"Meredith," Derek held the tiny infant, in awe, "we have another little girl."

"A girl," Meredith cried as Derek walked to place the still crying baby in her arms.

"Mommy's," Derek whispered, "littlest luv bug."

"She is," Meredith smiled through the tears, "and she's perfect…and…"

"She's beautiful," Derek, had his arm around them both, kissing them both, "like you."

"She has your hair," Meredith smiled, and felt his lips brush hers tenderly.

"Welcome little one," Derek said reverently. "We love you so much."

"My littlest luv bug," Meredith cried as she repeated Derek's endearment, and she examined her daughter carefully and tenderly, "we are so happy you're here…and perfect lungs," she teased as she smiled at Derek. "I'm your Mamma," she spoke in that tone he'd only heard for Zola, and now to their newborn, "little one, and you just want to be cuddled," she kissed her and snuggled her, "don't you," and Meredith cried again as her daughter responded to her voice and was soothed to quiet whispers while her parents marveled at the tiny miracle in their arms.

Baby girl Shepherd was handed over to the neonatal team much too quickly for her parents, but both knew its importance, and the five minute Apgar score of nine was an immense relief as her sibling was being carefully monitored, and their mother's intense contractions would soon welcome another Shepherd baby.

"I thought," Meredith said through clenched teeth, "the second baby was supposed to be born within minutes," and she grasped Derek's hand tightly as the contraction peaked.

"Mer," Derek attempted to comfort her after the contraction ebbed. "It's only been about fifteen minutes since the baby was delivered…"

Meredith's glare was threatening. Then she added, "I'll remind you of that," she hissed, "when it's only about fifteen weeks before we have sex."

"What," Derek's reaction had the delivery team nearby chuckling, "why?"

"Oh God," Meredith's response was interrupted by the next contraction.

"Meredith," Dr. Cameron said calmly, "it's only going to be a few more minutes. The baby's head is crowning," and neither of the parents noticed the doctor's amused smile as he shook his head.

"Derek," Meredith said, "what if I jinxed this baby…and…"

He kissed her. "We're about to have another healthy perfect baby. Trust me."

"Trust you," she smiled weakly, both recalling that exact moment in their history.

"Hey," he smiled. Their smile; that Mcdreamy look that could make her forget just about anything; except maybe the anticipated next contraction. "We've just increased the Shepherd grandchildren to 16… 11 girls and counting…before it's seventeen."

"One more push," Dr. Cameron spoke to her, and he was right. Unlike the first twin, the baby was handed over to the neonatal team before Meredith or Derek.

"Oh God… what's wrong… Derek…"

"Nothing's wrong," Dr. Cameron told her, "this baby is a little smaller and we're not taking any chances."

"Why…" Meredith's anguish was mingled with tears, "what aren't you telling us…"

"Dr. Grey," the neonatal attending called out to her, just before the baby, who the doctor had already determined was in good shape, let out a cry of protest at all the prodding and the sudden loss of the warmth of the womb. "Baby is just fine, and ready to meet you."

Derek's voice broke, completely overwhelmed by the moment; his mother was so right, was all he could think, and gave thanks, for they had been blessed, two tiny miracles indeed; and Zola…three treasured, priceless blessings. "Mom gets to hold the baby first this time."

Meredith cried as the baby, like the first born, still attached to the umbilical cord was placed on her chest. "Welcome little one," she repeated the same words Derek had said to their daughter less than thirty minutes before. "We love you so much."

"Tiny miracles," Derek said, as his hand lay protectively over their child, and leaned in to kiss Meredith. "I love you."

"I love you too," Meredith said. "So much."

"Derek," she said, biting her lip, "we're awful parents already…we have a baby…and don't even know if it's a boy or a girl."

The baby fussed as she began her inspection, objecting to the newest prodding, and Meredith would swear the baby looked right at her and pouted before crying again.

"Derek," Meredith's tears were mingled with her smile, "our baby…" their eyes met, joy and wonderment all wrapped into a myriad of overwhelming emotions for both parents as they discovered the newborn's gender.

"Derek," she said with a smile filled with joy, "our baby is bald…"

** Mayo Clinic Health Website provided information quoted on the premature rupture of membranes. Other sources were used for skin-to-skin contact at birth. **


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N July 4, 2013 - I hope you've enjoyed my vision of what might have been; begun when we had no idea that Rhimes would allow Meredith to have a viable pregnancy – albeit, couldn't be free of some complications! I'm delighted she and Derek have a son, and are now a family of four. _

_This story is now completed, including a short epilogue set years ahead. It's my way of beginning to wind down on MD stories I've written, as it takes a great deal of work, and I place a lot more attention to detail and attempts at accuracy, but, it seems neither is that important to readers. I thank the very few of you that have read this story, and found that it was worth a comment. It's always been my intent to write what I'd have liked to see in one way or another for Meredith and Derek, and always… always… a future as Patrick has alluded to, where they do ride off into the sunset… Alzheimer's free… absurdity free. "I think they should go off in the sunset together, quite honestly," he said. "I think they should maintain it, and he should leave as McDreamy as possible I think."_

_Always, my stories incorporate a hint of family, true family bonds, as it they are the core and foundation of mine. Have a wonderful summer, and thanks for reading. Jasmin_

"_I want to marry you. I want to have kids with you. I want to build us a house. I want to settle down and grow old with you. I want to die when I'm 110 years old, in your arms. I don't want 48 uninterrupted hours. I want a lifetime." Derek to Meredith, Season Four._

_**Heartwarming Kitchen Memories - Part 4 **_

"Hey, little one," Meredith whispered lovingly, "it's time to meet your daddy. He's waited so long for a perfect little boy like you," and she placed the tiny baby boy in his arms; the arms of this man that loved her. Reverently he'd held their daughter, as he'd brought her to Meredith, and now did the same as he held their son.

"A boy," Derek repeated; his voice cracking. "Our son."

The moment would forever live in her heart, and somehow she knew this would never be erased from her memories. "Hey…baby…" Derek whispered, the conversation meant only for Meredith and their child, "you have the most extraordinary mother..."

Meredith cried all over again at Derek's words, and again, when the baby was taken to complete the necessary medical care. Their time with their son, as with their daughter, had been less than three minutes each.

Baby girl and baby boy Shepherd were reunited with their mother and father upon completion of their very thorough examination, and more tears of joy were shared when in spite of their early arrival, there seemed to be no immediate need for the neonatal unit.

Though Meredith had been told it was unlikely premature babies would be able to suckle immediately after birth, she'd read enough during her pregnancy that she wanted to try, and the moment brought more tears; still in the delivery room, under careful observation by the neonatal and pediatric teams, without the kind of privacy they would have liked, Meredith and Derek marveled at the two tiny infants cradled on their mother's breast. She and Derek were laughing over their daughter's full head of black hair, while their son managed to find his mother's nipple, as his parents gazed in awe.

"Oh God…Derek…" she was amazed, though she'd read about newborns doing just that, that the tiny baby had crawled* to her nipple. "Did you see that," she cried again as the baby attempted to suckle, albeit not successfully, but he'd be an expert in the days ahead.

The babies, thirty minutes after their birth, were taken from their parents to the neonatal unit for observation as was medically dictated with premature births, and would spend the first twelve hours of their lives in the same incubator, at their mother's insistence that they not be separated during that time.

"Ma," Derek had approached his mother quietly.

Carolyn had yet to look up, and held on tighter to her rosary beads, one more prayer before lifting her eyes to Derek's and rising to bridge the distance between them. "They're ok," she stated simply as tears gathered. "Meredith… and the babies…"

"They're…" he nodded as overwhelming emotions kept him from finishing the sentence.

"Oh sweetheart," Carolyn hugged him. "So many prayers…answered."

"Tiny miracles…Ma," he pursed his lips much like his mother's habit, and smiled as he said, "Meredith and I have two daughters…and…"

"Two girls," Carolyn laughed. "I should have known…Zola will be delighted."

"No," Derek laughed, "I mean…yes… we have two daughters…Zola and the baby, but…Ma…we have a son…"

"A son," Carolyn brought her hand to her mouth, "a little boy…"

"Can you believe it?" Derek hugged her tight. "What were the odds?"

"A son," Carolyn smiled, and touched his face. "I bet," she reminisced, "he's going to drive his sisters crazy, just like my little boy did," and the two smiled as mother and son hugged, and he pulled her along to Meredith's room, before Carolyn went home to tell Zola she was a big sister to a boy and a girl. But, after spending a few minutes with Meredith, and shedding some more sentimental tears, it was time for the babies to be introduced to their blue clad grandmother, as she sat on a rocking chair.

Derek first placed his daughter in her grandmother's arms, as the first born, and told her that he and Meredith were still undecided about her name. Then, he brought his son, and whispered his name.

Carolyn's eyes welled with tears, cradling her grandson, "welcome to the world, precious baby," she said to them both, but when she held her grandson, she added, " your grandfather would be so proud to meet his namesake."

Hours later the Shepherd family of five was together.

"Mamma," Zola whispered while her father held her, "do my babies gots to sleep in glass bed when they be home…cause we don't got that…Mamma…we gots…"

"Zo-zo," Meredith smiled at the observation of the neonatal bassinet, and kissed her daughter, "that's only in the hospital, when they come home, they have their own bed."

"But," Zola continued to whisper, "Mamma, Lexie tolds Uncle Mark that you said the babies got to sleep together …cause it be better for my babies, and cause of I know why…Mamma…cause they be in your tummy together and they love each other…right Mamma…like I love my babies…and they don't miss each other."

Derek grinned, "like Mother like daughter," and met Meredith's gaze.

"Yes," Meredith agreed, the emotions and hormones making it so easy to shed tears these days, "just like me…and her aunt Lexie," she added for humor, "and chatty Daddy."

"Hey," Derek teased, "we already have three of the five chatty babies," and brushed Meredith's lips softly, "even if one is bald."

"Daddy!" Zola exclaimed. "We're gonna get more babies..."

Meredith glared at him. "Daddy's kidding," and kissed her daughter.

"Mamma," Zola's eyes sparkled as she rambled, "me and Sofia we can help take care of more babies cause we gonna be doctors…when we gets old like you and Daddy…and Aunty Lexie and Uncle Mark…and all my aunties cause of Daddy has lots and lots of sisters and they be girl doctors…and Uncle Alex…and…"

"Did I hear my name," Alex walked up behind then. "Hi Zola," he kissed the young girl's cheek. "You're gonna be a baby doctor like me…and help me take care of babies?"

"No," Zola giggled, "silly…I be a bwain doctor like my Daddy…and Mamma."

"Time to go," Alex told the Shepherds, "we need to let these babies sleep."

"Uncle Alex, they be sleeping…we just look at them. We gets to stay."

Uncle Alex and Arizona insisted on looking after the twins, in addition to the neonatal specialists that had consented to Zola visiting as soon as possible. However, having two neurosurgeons and a baby sister monitor standard protocols of care were not part of the exceptions. In fact, the two neonatal doctors looking after the twins, had more medical assistants than in their entire careers, as the babies' extended family, all doctors, were available round the clock to look after the babies. Hence, the two littlest Shepherd children spent lots of time outside their bassinet and being rocked under acute and careful observation by some of the best medical expertise in the country.

"Babies have to sleep, and Mommy's that have babies have to rest," Alex explained, "so they can take care of the babies later."

"Daddy and me's going go help," Zola insisted, "so we stays."

"Zo," Derek smiled. "Alex is right, your Mamma needs to rest."

"You mean like a nap?" Zola asked.

"Yes," Meredith answered at the perfect opportunity to promote the nap idea. "And, I'd love if my little girl took a nap with me."

"I not tired," Zola told her. "But, I cuddle with you Mamma…cause I love you."

"My love bug," Meredith went to reach for her, but Derek shook his head, and mouthed, not yet…too heavy.

The babies came home, and chaos reigned when two babies cried and wanted or needed Mommy at the same time, and Meredith and Derek loved every miraculous moment of it all. Zola loved that Grandma Shepherd stayed two weeks, and had her undivided attention, in addition to the parade of sisters, all except Amelia, over that period wanting to meet the newest members of the Shepherd family, while spoiling their older sister.

"Can you believe it," Meredith cuddled her oldest, and sleeping, daughter while Derek held their wide awake newborns. "Three kids…"

"I can't help it," he teased her. "I didn't know I married an over achiever."

"Yeah," she teased back, "just to make sure…there's no chance of five chatty babies…no sex for you for another nine weeks."

"Nine hours, you mean," he raised an eyebrow, the Mcdreamy smile in place.

"No," Meredith brought her lips to Zola's forehead to keep from laughing. "I told you Derek, fifteen weeks."

"Mer," he attempted to sit up, but their children objected; his son, letting out a cry. "That was during labor…you were kidding…"

"I' m not taking any chances Derek," she bit her lip. "Do you know how many women get pregnant while breast feeding, even on birth control, and nothing ever goes the way we expect it…Derek…I mean we'd have to ask your Mom to come live with us indefinitely and get help from Cristina and…Lexie…and hire extra help…"

"You," he smiled, and leaned over to kiss her, "are a tease...and you know," he nipped her lips, "what happens… when you tease…"

"Promise…" she smiled, and bit his lip playfully. "Nine more hours…"

"All our favorite things," he deepened their kiss, "before we have a night all to ourselves," and his newborn daughter raised her arm and the little hand smacked her father's cheek, and made her mother laugh and reach out for the tiny infant.

"Don't listen to Daddy," Meredith smiled as her daughter immediately turned toward her breast and began to suckle, "we're not going to be far…not far at all…you're going to be with Granma and Aunt Cristina, who won't be much help, but she's become really great at feeding you a bottle, and your big sister will be right there to make sure you have your pacifiers…and help with anything that Granma needs."

"Go, already," Cristina instructed. "Zola and I have it all under control," she said as the little girl giggled and pulled on her godmother's hand to go enjoy afternoon tea, of course, that would be after they examined the babies and the nearly four year old pediatrician diagnosed them to be just fine and ready for a nap.

Meredith rolled her eyes, "I trust Zola. I'd worry if only you were in charge."

Carolyn Shepherd smiled as she cooed to her newborn grandchildren, "your Daddy forgets I took care of five little ones, and he thinks he's become an expert now…with just three of you in the house."

"You call us," Meredith insisted, "if there's anything that seems…"

"Meredith," Carolyn reassured, "sweetheart, I've a little experience with babies."

"I know," Meredith smiled at her, "it's the first time we'll be gone…overnight."

"McDreamy," Cristina looked at Derek, "you're not doing a very good job…if she's not dying to be out of here…and be alone with you."

"My Daddy," Zola defended, "does real good job…right Mamma…he be perfect Daddy."

"Yes," Meredith lifted her daughter and hugged her, "he is just perfect."

"I love you Mamma…love you Daddy…we call you, ok…if the babies want to see you."

"We'll just open the front door and call out to you," Cristina taunted, as her friends would be within a short walking distance from their home. "I'm sure the wind will carry our voices through your wilderness."

"Bitch," Meredith whispered quietly to her friend and smiled, before she and Derek walked out, but first, there were several more kisses and hugs and reassurances that their children were in the best possible hands. "Take care of my babies."

"Mama Shepherd," Cristina smiled at Derek's mom, "you'd think they'd trust three kids, with two that do nothing but eat, poop, and sleep to a superb doctor, and a navy nurse with two baseball teams of grandkids worth of experience."

"You'd think," Carolyn Shepherd laughed, and placed one sleeping infant in the nearby bassinet. "Here's the first poop of the night," she pretended she was ready to hand her six week old granddaughter to Cristina.

"Oh…no…no," Cristina shook her head. "I'm here for Zola…right Zo…"

"That be right Granma…Aunty Cris not do babies…" she mimicked perfectly, and all females responded in some form with laughter and giggles, and the littlest one, with a wail of impatience demanding to be changed, as the sole Shepherd grandson slept peacefully in the home his father built.

"I love you, Derek," Meredith whispered; bodies still joined.

Derek met her gaze intently; arousal and need further fueled by the look in her eyes, her reaction to yet one more of their favorite things, and silence no longer existed, as two lovers, destined to be together for a lifetime, reached new heights of fulfillment of an ever present passion.

"You were right," Meredith smiled early in the pre-dawn hours as she lay in her husband's arms; exhausted, satiated and completely fulfilled describing their first night of sexual intimacy after the twins were born.

"I'm always right," he teased as he kissed her naked shoulder.

"So humble," she giggled.

"You love me," his lips followed a favorite trailed, "anyway."

"That…" she agreed, "is true."

"Which right are you referring to?" Derek asked. His lips closer to her swell of her breast, and as he cupped her breast gently, she felt the recent tingling experience their children were responsible for.

"Forget it," she giggled, "you're cocky enough as it is."

"Bet," his hand cupped her breast, his mouth closer to her breast. "You'll tell me."

"Bet," she laughed, "our children are not going to be happy if you keep Mommy away from their milk supply," she told him, and they laughed at the more than one incident where their foreplay and sexual enjoyment of each other resulted in milk letdown.

"Used to it," he teased. "They can complain all they want."

"How unromantic," she looked at him.

Derek contradicted her, as one hand caressed her face. "Thanks to lots of romantic… sexy…moments, we have nature's reminder… of our tiny miracles."

"Not so tiny anymore," Meredith kissed him. "They're little pigs… gained almost two pounds in six weeks … Derek…that's lots of nature!"

"They're perfect…"

"And healthy," she agreed. "That's all that matters."

"Huh…" he whispered, "really…" his voice turned husky.

"Not always," she responded seductively, and her hands reached for him.

"I take it," his gaze met hers, "you…wanna go again…"

"Always," she responded, and another carnival ride began.

"You've exhausted me," Derek chuckled, "first time we haven't slept through the night."

"You can still talk…" she giggled. "Even our babies sleep through most nights."

"Ready to go home?"

"Not yet," she snuggled up to him. "Let's lie here a little longer."

"Uhmm…"

"Remember," her hands tenderly stroked his body, "when I resisted staying till morning."

"I do," he kissed her. "Look where that got you?"

"You were right," she said again, and smiled.

"I was," he kissed her again, and then smiled. "About what?" and their laughter filled the much loved memory filled cabin of a trailer set in forty acres of wilderness.

"To know you…" she teased, though tears glistened.

"Ah…" he said knowingly, smiling at the reminiscence of their first meeting years ago.

"Derek," she said more seriously, her emotions clearly exposed and no longer afraid of being totally vulnerable and open with this man, this man that loved her. "I'm glad we didn't give up."

"I almost lost you," he said, equally emotional. "My stupidities…"

"No brooding," she held his face, her gaze unwavering from his. "We have enough with our brooding six week old clone of his Daddy."

"I don't do that," Derek smiled at her, agreeing, as they'd had discussed on numerous occasions since they'd married, that the past, including how they'd both hurt each other with their emotional and physical distancing, had made it possible for them being together and creating that lifetime bond that was now solidly cemented.

"He does," Meredith giggled. "The first bald Shepherd brooder."

"Meredith," Derek said quietly. "I knew…the first time I brought you here…you were the one for me. I was truly drowning and you saved me."

"We've saved each other…to be together…for that lifetime," she told him.

"We did," he nodded. "Now," he kissed her softly, "we need to make it to one hundred."

"One hundred and ten," she smiled through her teary gaze, "don't you dare shortchange me ten years!"

"Smelly and all…"

"Hopefully not," she admitted, "nor senile."

"I love you, Meredith Grey," he repeated the words of long ago, "and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I can't wait," she repeated, "to spend the rest of my life with you," and a kiss further sealed promises made long ago, and dreams never dared to imagine. "And…our three blessings and tiny miracles."

Carolyn and Cristina met each other's gaze, the sun rising in the horizon as they enjoyed the first cup of coffee of the day, and smiled as they listened to the almost four year old melodic voice in the nursery.

"Good morning babies…I takes care of you …cause Granma is old and she needs to sleep…that's what Aunty Lizzie said…you're little babies so you gets to call her Gamma till you be all grown up like me," and then a small cry, "here's the pacifier," followed by silence. "Cause of Aunty Cris is no good with babies…so I gets Granma if we really need to…but we gots to wait till the sun comes up…so she sleeps, and then…Daddy and Mamma come home." Her baby brother gave a similar if louder cry, and again, the expert big sister gave him his pacifier, and then began, as she did every morning when she saw them wake up, another story. "Remember, you gots to be nice and I let you play with my lion and giraffe that Daddy got me but I share…ok…you can pick other toys…"

"Derek," Meredith asked, "do you think they're ok?"

"The babies and Zola are fine," he mumbled sleepily.

"I meant Mom and Cristina," she said. "Did they survive Zola's protective bossiness?"

"I think," he chuckled. "They can handle it, especially the enchanting storytelling she must be weaving right about now."

Two years later, Zola, to her father's delight, had mastered her mother's bossy ways.

"Daddy, daddy," a soon to be two year old dynamo, that looked exactly like his father at that age, collided with his Derek's legs. "Save me…"

"Save you," Derek chuckled as he lifted his son in the air. "From what…"

"Zo… and Towy…and Sofia…all girls Daddy… bossy bossy."

"Really," Derek wanted to laugh, but knew how serious the situation was to the sole male in a house filled with women. "Your big sister is being bossy?"

"Daddy…all girls bossy. Zo…and Towy…and Mommy…and…Gamma…"

"I see," Derek met Meredith's laughing gaze. "All these women are bossing you around? We're gonna have to fix that, aren't we?"

"Yes, Daddy…save me…we goes out."

"Well," Derek spoke to him, as he walked toward his wife. "I have to say hello first."

"No Daddy," his son disagreed. "No kissing Mommy…sun go away Daddy…"

The women surrounding the currently empty bassinet in the living room laughed.

"See, Daddy…" his son turned his face. "All girls…bossy…"

"Daddy," he told him wisely, "loves Mommy…and she's very bossy."

"Oh…no," the little boy gave up. "Down Daddy…no kissing Mommy," as his father obliged and put him down, and kissed his wife, and she kissed him back, and just as her son has said, took her time enjoying her husband's lips on hers.

"The lot of you," Derek said, "have been bossing my son around…what's wrong with you?" He looked around, his eyes filed with joy, at the sight before him, his sisters, his mother, Cristina and Lexie, and four little ones.

"Daddy," Zola was the first to speak up, "we wasn't bossy… we was right."

"Oh you were," Derek looked at Meredith who shrugged as her husband approached the much loved table set for tea time.

"Yep, Daddy," his almost two year old daughter smiled at him. "Zo-zo always wight… like Mamma…"

The echoes of laughter warmed his heart; the treasured changes in his life.

"Yep, Daddy…" Victoria Carolyn Shepherd informed him. "Cause girls be best."

"Really," Derek raised an eyebrow at his wife, who pointed towards Cristina, and his sister Nancy.

"Uncle Derek," Mark and Lexie's son interrupted as he rushed through the front door. "Finally. We can go. I gots fishing poles ready."

"Yes, Daddy…Finally," Derek's miniature said, "we's fwee!"

"You're free," Derek chuckled. "From your sisters and all these girls? But, you know, Daddy loves girls…and Uncle Mark loves girls…"

"Oh no…Daddy…girls talk lots and lots…"

"Yeah, well," Mark drawled, "good luck changing that with your genes."

"Smartass," Kathleen swatted his arm playfully.

"Oh no…" an echo of children's voices followed. "Gamma you needs soap," Victoria, better known as Tory ran to Carolyn.

"Yes, Tory," Carolyn agreed. "We certainly do. Your old aunts know better than to say those words."

"Granma," Zola interrupted, "we gonna run out of Palmolive. Yep, that happened last time…remember?"

"I do," Carolyn tried not to laugh. "We'll just have to buy some more."

Lexie glared at Mark, "you're complaining…that my sister and I talk too much?"

"No," Mark leaned down to kiss his eight month pregnant wife. "I love how much you talk," and whispered, "especially…dirty …sexy talk…" and earned another playful smack from his wife. "Mark…" she reprimanded, "there are kids here…"

"Lexie," Kathleen laughed. "Don't even try to convince us you don't agree with him…"

"I didn't say," Lexie laughed, "I disagreed with him…and you shouldn't eavesdrop."

"Good luck with that," Cristina said, "Shepherdsville's got baby making factories and bat hearing down to a science."

"Cristina Yang," Carolyn reprimanded her, a smile on her face. "Are you calling my babies bats?"

"No," Cristina retorted. "I'm calling your old daughters bats," and there, the good natured banter and teasing among Meredith Grey's sisters began, in the house her husband built; the home she and Derek created; familial bonds they'd nurtured and would last well beyond their lifetime.

The littlest one in the group was not to be left out, and her Uncle Derek, was not immune to tiny precious baby girls.

"Hello baby," Derek lifted his two month old niece from his sister Lizzie. "Are these women making too much noise for you to sleep? Or are you just feeling left out of the conversation," he said as he walked to sit by her mother.

"Daddy…" his son complained, "we goes fishing… please."

"We will," Derek said. "In a few minutes."

"That means long time," Mark's son complained. "Like when we have to buy Mommy chocolates, cause they needs to be special," he explained to his twenty two month old cousin, who simply nodded in agreement, to the reference of buying nougats to satisfy his pregnant mom's cravings.

"Do you know," Derek spoke softly to his eight week old niece, "that when your Mommy was born, I knew I was going to always try to take care of her… and now…I also get a chance to take care of you," his eyes misted as he met Amelia's equally misty gaze, as she lovingly held the tiny hand of her perfectly healthy and beautiful daughter.

"And you know baby," Amelia spoke lovingly to her daughter, "he always did…your Uncle Derek always took care of me, and I'm not going to ever stop him from helping me take care of you," she said, as her words further healed the once long estrangement between them. "In fact," she smiled at her sister in law, "you're spending the weekend with Aunt Meredith and Uncle Derek, and Daddy and I will get you in just two days."

"Daddy, Daddy…" his young twenty-two month old daughter called out to him. "Please, Daddy, please," they had been her first two words, daddy and pease. "You pays here."

"Wanna bet," Cristina turned to his sisters, "he gives in to her?"

"He can't," Lizzie laughed, "he has to free his son," and they all laughed.

"Tory," Derek walked over to where she, Sofia and Zola were playing, and sat on the small chair while still holding his niece. "Daddy plays with you all the time, today, he's going to take your brother fishing."

"Okay Daddy…I luvs you…"

"Here goes…" Cristina said, and Meredith rolled her eyes at her.

"Daddy," Zola reasoned. "We like fishing. We can come too."

"You get to go fishing with me all the time," Derek explained, "today you sister and cousins and all your aunts are here with Mommy, so the boys are going to go fishing."

"Daddy," his son came up to him. "Towy can fish wif me…me fix fish food," he said, as Meredith translated to the women that unlike Zola, Tory did not care for placing worms on hooks, and that the twins were truly inseparable. "Zo and Sofia send fish away," again, the translation that they talked too much, when quiet was needed for fishing.

Derek said, "I think the fish just like to stay in the water and listen to their stories."

"Mer," Cristina teased her friend, "don't get Mcdreamied…five chatty children."

"Bite your tongue," Meredith laughed; truthfully, she would not have minded another chatty perfect hair baby. But, she wasn't going to tempt fate when she already had three precious and treasured children.

The afternoon grew into early evening, and as Derek and Mark made their way back to the house from their fishing expedition, Derek's brothers in law and the remaining Shepherd clan arrived on Bainbridge Island, as the sun began to set over their land.

It was a happy occasion, the most blessed of moments, as they all gathered in Seattle to celebrate the birth of Amelia's daughter two months before. There had been no baby showers, as her mother remained cautious throughout her pregnancy, and had wanted to hold her, safe and healthy before taking any chances, and then, with Lexie's advance pregnancy the time was deemed perfect for the entire clan's first visit to Seattle.

"I think," Carolyn approached Amelia, "it's Granma time," and smiled when the carefully wrapped bundle was placed in her arms. "I love you, Amy."

"I love you, Ma," Amelia hugged her mother and remained silent, as three generations of Shepherd women were cherished from afar. "Ma…do you feel that," she spoke quietly, hugging her mother and daughter closer. "Do you think he's with us?"

"All the time," Carolyn smiled.

"Baby," Amelia said tenderly, while tears gathered in the mother and grandmother's eyes, "when you're older…I'll tell you about your Granpa…and how he's going to watch over you…every day of your life."

"Yes," Carolyn whispered, her voice filled with emotion. "Just like he's watched over his baby…since the day she was born." The years of painful separation and hurt, were no longer relevant, as the three Shepherd women looked on as their family enjoyed Seattle's spectacular Fourth of July fireworks display, in the peaceful setting of Meredith and Derek's wilderness, with front row seats from the most amazing view.

Derek wrapped his arms around Meredith, "look at them," he spoke of their three children playing and running around, and loving the attention from their older cousins and all the members of the extended Grey-Shepherd families.

"Our family," Meredith said. "Derek, we're ok with three chatty babies…"

"We're perfect," he turned her to face him, "our three healthy, beautiful, smart children."

"Derek," Meredith smiled, never failing to become emotional, as she watched her youngest daughter, aptly named by her parents, twirling around her brother and sister, and cousins, "our true victory dance…right in front of us…"

"There was never any doubt," he held her face in his hands, "Meredith…I knew…like those moments… when you just know…that moment right before I looked in your eyes, and you joined me in the elevator… we'd spend the rest of our lives together. "

"Do you think," she smiled, "our kids are going to put up with us… when we're one hundred and ten?"

"What…" Derek teased, "are you kidding? They adore us, and at eighty years old, they're going to need us to push their wheelchairs," and their laugher was heard throughout their land, before he twirled her around in celebration, and then, lost themselves in a kiss; a kiss shared by lovers meant to be together for a lifetime.

_A/N – Happy Fourth of July! May our country always enjoy the freedom and liberty so many have given their lives to protect, and may we never take this for granted. I am eternally grateful that my parents and grandparents chose to leave their country, and start over again, to have my brother and I know and love what freedom means; and forever grateful, to this, the greatest county in the world for welcoming us. God Bless America!_


End file.
